Railroad Trouble - Who Plays Who? - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here's who plays who in Railroad Trouble in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Junior - Agent Ed: Casey Junior is the main hero. He is a clumsy janitor, who works on his mothership Albatross, wearing a blue shirt, grey braces, and grey hat. He has a pipe in his mouth, a belt around his waist, and a blue neckerchief around his neck. When he comes across a strange can, he drinks it, but finds that it tastes horrid, and spits its contents onto the floor, causing some screws to come to life, opening up a door on the floor. Casey screams and drops the can out of the door opened by the screws. He wears a black engine driver hat, with a red feather, a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, blonde hair and a ponytail, a white shirt, gold braces with dungarees, has a watch on, and wears yellow and white shoes. He has a pistol gun and a light blue lightsaber, but wears other costumes and hats, such as Jiminy Cricket's, an explorer's outfit, blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles and white sandals, a detective's hat and coat, and a Raven's Threads of Destiny costume. When he is sentensed by Harry Hogwarts to go to the planet Earth and repair the damage he did, Casey falls in love with Tillie, the Toyland Express's daughter, and accepts the Toyland Express a lofty promotion to get all six hidden objects in many different places. When he defeats poor Cerberus, he finally gets the can back. *Emelius Browne - The General: Emelius Browne is the Professor, who is in charge of the Resistance. He wears a bowler hat with a tie and clothes. *Harry Hogwarts - The Judge: Harry Hogwarts is the Judge, who states that Casey is to repair the damage. He has a pipe in his mouth, wears glasses, has brown hair with a ponytail, and wears judge clothing. *Cerberus - Grogh the Hellish: Cerberus is the main villain, who becomes powerful from drinking Casey's contents in the can that he dropped. When Cerberus is kicked out of the bar, he wears a black engine driver's hat, a red neckerchief, a yellow shirt, a brown waist coat, brown trousers, with a belt, and brown shoes, and a black engine driver's hat. He has black hair with a ponytail, and two red lightsabers, but wears a cape, has a big Tobacco row cigarette, and also wears a Darth Vader helmet. *Tillie - Suzy: Tillie is the main female, and Casey's girlfriend. When her father, the Toyland Express, is locked up in the cave, Tillie advices Casey to free her father so that the Doctor can help him to retrieve the can from Cerberus. She is a belly dancer, who wears a white shirt, blue trousers, green slippers, sheer veil, a crown, a blue banada for her blonde hair, two chains on her arms, and a pink feather on top, but has gold ear-rings, and wears a purple bikini with white polkadots. She also wears Padme Amadila's Geonsis costume in Star Wars Episode 2, but has a light blue lightsaber, and a pistol gun. *Titans of Steam Engines - The Tomatoes, Carrots, Onions, The Corn family, Bean Pods, Jalapeño Pepper, Boxing Mushrooms, and the Magic Mushroom in the Vegetable Army, Rubber Ducks, and the Malfunctioning Toasters * Montana - Burk: Montana is Casey's former father. He wears pyjamas, a sleeping hat, and slippers. When he is given a present from Casey to someone he loves, Montana warns Casey to be careful of Cerberus. He also wears a begal boy's outfit with gloves and hat, but also uses force lightning to protect Casey from enemies that attack him, wears green speedo trunks, and also has a green lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Samson - Robot Suitcase: Samson speaks like a caveman, but is programmed to eject the strangers from the Toyland Express's cave, and is actually ment to help the Toyland Express. He has a dark blue lightsaber, and wears Sith lord clothes. *Toyland Express - The Doc: The Toyland Express is the father of Tillie and good friend of Casey Junior. When he advices Casey to free him from the cave, Casey frees him by defeating Samson after turning into Pufferty. Toyland Express needs Casey's help to bring back all the hidden parts from every level. He wears a white shirt, a green apron, brown shorts, and brown boots. He also wears glasses, a gold ear-ring, and a ponytail. He needs six springs, six propeller blades, six jumping stones, six feathers, six dominoes, and six wild piggies for his machine. *Rustee Rails - Agent Xyz: Rustee Rails is Casey's informant and the chief leader of the coordinator Resistance. Since Casey's can fell aground, Rustee found out that Casey had made a serious mess of an accident. Every cutscene will show up when Casey meets up with Rustee. He has a pipe in his mouth, but carries a newspaper with him, and also wears a white shirt, blue trousers, brown boots, and brown hair with a ponytail. *Other Engines and More Titans of Steam Engines - Grogh's Henchmen, Shirtless Grunt, Armoured Henchman, Figure Skating, Trigger Happy Henchman, Flamethrower Henchman, The Grape, The Mushroom Caps, and the Chattering Teeth *Tootle - The Elephant: Tootle is Casey's best friend. He was warned by Toyland Express, but not about, and was to warn him about the guards if he wanted to go to the crossing to get six jumping stones. He has a cigarette and wears Ace Ventura's clothes and boots. *Johnny - The Bartender: Johnny is Casey's brother. He serves people food and drinks when they're hungry each time. When Casey meets up with him, Johnny advices Casey to be careful of the guards, some of which are ballet dancing ice skaters and ostriches. He is an engineer, who wears a blue engineer hat, a white shirt, blue braces with dungarees, a black neckerchief, and black boots, but has a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and has yellow hair with a ponytail, and a gold ear-ring. *Toots - The Insane Inmate: Toots is Casey's nephew. When he has gone insane, he takes a drink and finally changes back to normal. He has a brown ponytail, a brace with dungarees, and has a cigar in his mouth. *The Train - The Pharmacist: The Train is the Wicked Coachman, who works with Cerberus, and his minions. When he tells Casey about giving all living human beings on the planet Earth a little transformation, he sends Casey back to his adventure. When Casey sprouts out donkey ears and a tail, the Train sends out his guards to capture him, until he finally escapes Cyberland. The Train has a pipe in his mouth and is the Dentist. *Thomas - Rayman: Thomas makes a cameo while driving different steam engines. Thomas is wearing his Casey Jones outfit. Category:UbiSoftFan94